


Pains of Love

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ear Piercings, Established Relationship, M/M, Piercings, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Draco’s ready to suffer some pain for his love for Charlie.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Pains of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

Draco cringed and closed his eyes when the tip of the needle touched his earlobe. The following sting of pain wasn’t significant, but it still felt unpleasant. 

Draco’s eyes watered anyway. He was always sensitive to pain. 

A rough fingertip gently touched the corner of his eye and wiped away the solitary tear. 

“It’s okay. It’s almost over.” Charlie took Draco’s hands in his and squeezed them lightly. “You’re doing great.”

Draco smiled faintly. It was his idea. He wanted them to have matching earrings for their second anniversary. Charlie had his ears pierced many years ago. And Draco knew he could survive a bit of pain. 

Draco hissed when the piercer pressed a cotton wad with antiseptic to his ear. Then the guy moved away, motioning Charlie to take his place.

Charlie switched places with the neon-blue-haired guy and sat on a low stool near Draco. He took a small platinum earring from its tiny box. Charlie was already wearing the similar earring in his left ear. 

He gently pushed the ring through Draco’s freshly pierced earlobe. The earring slid into place and Charlie snapped it closed carefully. 

“There. It’s done.”

Draco raised his hand to touch it, but Charlie gently pushed it away.

“Don’t. Let it heal.”

Draco’s cheeks pinked.

Charlie looked around the small tattoo parlour. They were alone. The piercer went into the back room. Charlie leaned to Draco and kissed him. Draco’s hands immediately rose to hold onto Charlie’s neck. 

When Draco broke the kiss to have a bit of air, his lips were delectably red and swollen, his cheeks adorably pink.

Charlie grunted slightly when Draco suddenly clambered into his lap and buried his face into Charlie’s neck. The stool wobbled unsteadily. Charlie circled Draco’s waist with his arms and pressed him closer to his chest. 

“What’s the matter, my dragon?”

Draco pressed his lips to Charlie’s neck. “Let’s go home.”

Charlie kissed the top of Draco’s ear, hugged him tighter and Apparated them away from the parlour, home.

After all, they had an important event to celebrate.


End file.
